Justice League Drabbles
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: A collection of short drabbles I've put together covering a range of characters and events with references to various episodes. **Updated with 'Metabolism' and 'Family'** Now COMPLETED
1. Home

**AN: This is just a drabble series that I'm putting together, I've written them mostly as writing exercises, taking a word and writing something around it, I've found it a great way to get a bunch of ideas down. Anyway I quite like some of these and I'm thinking some of them might make nice Oneshots, so I might expand some of them in the future. I've put these in no particular order so there is no timeline, and I'll put spoiler warnings where necessary just in case. **

**Of course, none of the characters belong to me, instead they belong to their respective owners DC comics and Warner Brothers studios. **

**Spoilers Episode 'Divided we Fall' contains direct quotations**

Home

He'd never seen anything so beautiful, not that it was just his eyes that told him he was somewhere magnificent, his whole body resonated with the energy of this place.

The Speed Force

It was where he belonged of that he was certain, here he was free of the constraints of gravity and friction, here there was only velocity and acceleration.

He was going home...or so he thought.

"No Wally! Take my hand!"

Her voice echoed all around him as it pleaded with him to return. What would he be returning to? Other voices reached his ears.

"We're all here!"

Realisation dawned on him and he understood that he had to go back to them...

Reaching out he grasped his Sister's hand and allowed his family to pull him back to the newly saved world...

His home


	2. Forgiveness

**Episode 'The Balance' Contains direct quotations**

Forgiveness

"_You're doing this because you want to prove yourself to me aren't you? Well you don't have to; I forgave you a long time ago"_

"_Did I ever ask you for your forgiveness?"_

It was true; she never had asked her for her forgiveness but why was that? Was it because she wasn't sorry for what she had done?

The Amazonian leant across to the Thanagarian as they feasted with Hippolyta and the other Amazons after Faust's successful defeat.

"Why didn't you ask for my forgiveness?"

The Thanagarian looked up still slightly uncomfortable in her own skin despite their new found understanding; she looked the Princess in the eye.

"I'm not worthy of anyone's forgiveness...I don't deserve it"

The Princess pondered on the reply it was indeed unexpected, but then she realised it wasn't unexpected at all and she noted just how well she knew the woman sat beside her, her fellow sister, she was almost surprised by the fact she still considered her that way.

"Once you've forgiven yourself...we'll finish this conversation" Diana smiled gently earning a small but honest smile from her companion.


	3. Downloading

**Episode Reference 'Shadow of the Hawk'**

Downloading

The traps were finally behind him as he entered the large chamber, he was certain from the intensity of the traps as he neared that something important lay beyond its walls. He wasn't disappointed.

Standing before him was a gold Egyptian Ankh Cross, a green gem set into it and standing alone in the centre of the chamber. Reaching out he touched his fingers to the artefact but a surprising surge of energy pulsed through his body.

Memories, thoughts and emotions poured into his brain throwing his mind into overload and overwhelming his own conscious. When he awoke Joseph Gardner was dead and Katar Hol stood before the Absorbacron understanding everything.

His destiny awaited, all he needed to do was find his Chay-era.

**AN: I've referred to him as Joseph Gardner as Batman mentioned that he had changed his name to Carter Hall**


	4. Droppelganger I

**Episode 'Divided we Fall'**

Doppelganger I

"You can never have our heart again, traitor!"

Shayera tried to focus as she flew towards the nanotech android that currently had the form of John's Justice Lord Counterpart.

"You lied to us"

She dove down towards the ground avoiding a blast from his ring, she'd felt the sting of it before and she wasn't about to feel it again, although his words were doing a good enough job.

"We were just something to quench your loneliness"

Opening her wings she twisted up from her dive so that she was behind him and she made to strike him with her mace, but faltered.

"I...No" She stammered.

"We can never love you again, traitor"

Words failed her as she felt her heart shatter in her chest it was as she feared; before she could recover he slammed her into the ground somewhere behind the real John...the one she thought would never love her again.

**AN: I've made it so that the Justice Lord Green Lantern refers to himself and the real John simultaneously as he seemed to do so when confronting John in the episode, for example : '_We_ loved the traitor, loved and lost her forever'**


	5. Droppelganger II

**Episode 'Divided we Fall'**

Doppelganger II

He'd lost sight of his Justice Lord replica but he had other concerns now as he heard an unnervingly familiar war cry, unnerving because it was aimed at him. Lord Hawkgirl slammed him back against the wall her mace pressing against his green shield.

"You meant nothing to us, Lantern" She whispered tauntingly

Gritting his teeth he managed to force her away, but it seemed she had the same agility as the one she mimicked and regained her balance quickly. Sparring and exchanging blows he tried to concentrate as she continued to taunt him.

"Everything was a lie, Lantern" She breathed into his ear forcing him to shudder unpleasantly.

Straining to keep her mace away from his face he snapped at her in anger "No, no it wasn't!"

She smiled devilishly "Of course it was...you were just to pass the time until our Promised one came"

John shook his head but she caught him unawares as he let his guard fall and he was thrown a great distance towards the tower.

She was breaking his heart all over again.

**AN: As stated in the chapter prior to this one, Lord Hawkgirl refers to herself and Shayera simultaneously **


	6. Parallels

**Episode 'Divided we Fall' Contains Direct Quotations**

Parallels

He was one of the world's greatest protectors, yet he was also its greatest danger...if he lost control, just for a moment.

Moments like using lethal force against Lex Luthor, or any other adversary, Lord Superman had at least showed him the path that his power could lead him down.

Superman clutched Lex Luthor by his throat and dangled him above the ground, fury and rage were all that filled his heart after the believed death of Flash, their Flash, the one that had just single handedly saved the world from Brainiac/Luthor.

His eyes burned from the intensity of his heat vision, he wanted to exact punishment, justice...

But wait, he considered a moment what he was thinking of doing, it wasn't Justice at all, it was revenge and that was something he could never endorse.

"I'm not the man who killed President Luthor, right now I wish to heaven that I were...but I'm not"


	7. Meeting

Meeting

It was difficult blending into a civilisation that you didn't understand, it didn't matter how well you could disguise yourself, behaviour was a problem. J'onn was still learning, discovering behaviour and cultural differences amongst the people he was trying to understand, trying to find his place amongst them. It didn't help that he missed his family but he knew it was for the best, he'd live longer than most of them and then he'd be alone again.

Someone bumped into his shoulder; being polite he apologised but received only a sharp tongued retort. Chastised and slightly frustrated he continued on his way, he was hungry and needed to find somewhere to get some food.

Taking a seat in a small restaurant he placed an order and waited, thankfully his sharp intelligence enabled him to pick up languages quickly. When his meal arrived he thanked the waitress and grasped the only utensil apparently available, he recognised them as chopsticks but hadn't used them before.

After five minutes of struggling a woman sat opposite him with a friendly smile, he awkwardly smiled back in greeting and returned to trying to grasp the irritating utensils.

"Here let me help you" She said with another smile and picked up her own chopsticks.

**AN: I'm not sure about this one, would be interested to hear what you guys think on this particular chapter :)**


	8. Beautiful

**References to Episodes: 'The Brave and the Bold', 'Maid of Honour' and 'Starcrossed'**

Beautiful

Her mind kept wandering off as she glanced at him across the room, constantly reminding her of a relationship she didn't quite understand. The man himself she pondered was to some extent rather complicated, complicated because he never showed all of himself at any one moment.

A glimmer of humour there

A hint of sorrow here

A little faith

A little anger

...

A little worry

She remembered when she'd seen his dusty gauntlets in Gorilla City, remembered dancing with him in Paris, remembered when he'd driven the Watchtower on a suicide run during the invasion.

However she was no closer to understanding him or herself, maybe she never would understand it; maybe that's what made it so beautiful.

**AN: Okay another one I'm not confident with, mostly because I don't know a great deal about their relationship and am not completely certain how the characters feel about it. I hope its not too off the mark :)**


	9. Linguist

Linguist

She awoke and wearily shifted to accommodate her wings, sleep was calling her but the man lying beside her caught her attention. Sidling up to him carefully, she slowly unfolded her wing and draped it over him like a blanket and touched her lips to his ear softly.

"Drosh'en fenic" She whispered causing her bed mate to stir.

"Mmm...What?" He mumbled tiredly and she repeated herself just as quietly as before.

Realising that she was speaking in Thanagarian John queried the meaning.

"It means...My Nest Partner" She breathed softly as she traced his lower lip with the tip of her finger "Like a soul mate" She explained still careful not to speak too loudly.

He nodded with a smile and surprised her by saying the words foreign to his tongue back to her, it brought a smile to her lips and she leant close and whispered against his mouth before kissing him.

"What did that mean?"

"I love you"

**AN: I couldn't find anything on Thanagarian language so I made up the phrase and Thanagarian words myself, if anyone knows of any Thanagarian language references they would be greatly appreciated, also this can be set before or after 'Starcrossed' I personally think it fits better after :)**


	10. Worry

Worry

A metal gloved finger touched the faces in the picture that he held in his hand, two smiling faces, two people hugging each other a tiny bundle held between them.

He smiled

Slowly he brought the photo closer to his face allowing his emerald eyes to soak in every detail; taking a deep breath he lowered the image again, wondering if the two people really were as happy as they seemed but he knew they were.

A hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly "You okay Son?"

"Yeah Dad, just...just thinking that's all"

His father sat beside him and smiled as he saw what his son held in his hands; silently he took the frame and eyed the picture with fondness.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Mum will be alright won't she?"

John smiled reassuringly "She'll be fine Rex...she's had much worse"

"Mr Stewart, Rex...you can come in now"

John and Rex quietly stepped into the medbay expecting Shayera to be asleep, they should have known better.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She demanded seriously before breaking into laughter at seeing their panicked faces.

John and his son exchanged smiles.

**AN: okay that's all I have for now, I have a few more planned which I'll make a start on later, I'm a bit tired now :) I've noticed while posting these that I've referred to the episode 'Divided we Fall' quite a bit, but well its one of my favourite JLU episodes. Aside from that sorry about posting these all up in one go but its how I tend to work, also if anyone has any suggestions/ideas for other drabbles they are greatly welcome, that or just words that I can use as themes for more pieces. Also if any of these pieces you feel could make nice Oneshots if I extended them :)**

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope you liked some of them :)**


	11. Worry II

Worry II

He sat at the end of the bed on a flimsy chair he wasn't sure could hold the combined weight of himself and his armour; he set his helmet down on the floor beside him.

Across from him his Mother sat talking quietly with her husband; John was sitting beside her and leaning forward. Rex gave them their privacy knowing that his mum was trying to stop his father's fussing, despite the reassurances his father had given him on his mother's condition, he was just as worried himself.

Rex glanced up focusing on his mother, he could see the bandages wrapped tight around her small waist, could see the stitches on her forehead and could see her split lip was still a little swollen.

Averting his eyes to concentrate on his armoured feet he sighed, if only he had been paying attention. Once there was a second of silence he broke it with his own voice the baritone he'd gained from his father sounding louder than he had intended.

"I'm so sorry Mum..."


	12. Worry III

Worry III

The fight had been hard and he was growing weary and tired, but the Thanagarian in him prevented him from backing down that coupled with his parent's trade mark stubbornness made him a force to be reckoned with, even in his exhaustion.

As he concentrated his attacks on one of the creatures he heard the voice of his mother, he was acutely tuned to her voice and its various pitches, right now she was afraid...fear was something she never had unless her family were in danger. Turning around he saw the source of the commotion, too focused on his original foe he had failed to see the one behind, only his mother colliding with the beast had prevented him from coming to any harm.

"Shayera!"

Likewise he was tuned into his father's voice and his spine shivered from the fear he could hear residing in the strong tone of his father.

The creature was dead, she had made sure of that but it had hit her full in the side before she'd managed to take a whack at it with her mace.

Voice shaking he crouched next to her the danger temporarily averted and her body unmoving "Mum?"


	13. Worry IV

Worry IV

Shayera looked away from her husband and focused her intense green eyes on that of her Son even though he refused to look up, shifting slightly to comfort her wings she spoke softly to him.

"Rex...look at me"

Reluctantly he lifted his head and Shayera paused for a moment as she recognised the emotion in his eyes, he was ashamed, that wouldn't do.

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a raised hand.

"Listen to me..." He made a face, the same one John made when he didn't want to hear something "I mean it Rex, listen to me"

Rex nodded

"It wasn't your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for"

"But mum" He started to argue "I should have been paying attention...you got hurt because of me"

She shook her head with a smile "I only got hurt because your father distracted me" She threw a coy smile at the man beside her.

John raised his palms in defence "Hey!" he chuckled, sobering he looked at his son.

"Don't worry son, you're still learning and finding your way, these things happen but the most important thing is that you learn from it...otherwise you're hurting yourself too, and I won't stand for that" He finished with an encouraging smile.

Shayera smiled at her son too "We really are proud of you Rex, don't you ever forget that, okay"

...

He didn't

**AN: Got carried away with this one, I hope it was a nice continuation after 'Worry' :D**


	14. Lost

***Episode Reference 'Divided we Fall' and 'I am Legion'***

Lost

The cell is dark and simple, nothing adorns the walls and the only window is barred, there is nothing but silence for the man who has lost everything.

Thirty minutes.

That was the time in total.

Thirty minutes.

He had been a God, had been immortal, had absolute knowledge...had, did, no longer.

The man who had lost everything sat up slowly and peered in the darkness, something was there of that he was sure, he could feel it like a presence, like an instinct.

"You must leave here Lex Luthor"

"Brainiac?"

"You must find me Lex Luthor"

"Where are you?"

"Here"

**AN: Not sure I like this but I really wanted to mention something on the Brainiac/Luthor thing :)**


	15. Live

Live

"Myriah?"

"J'onn"

He stumbled towards her calling her name with every fibre of his mind, his Myriah, his children the loved ones he had lost so many years previous. With an aching heart he embraced them tighter than he thought possible; he felt her love and affection through the rapport that they shared.

"My Myriah" He whispered into her mind.

Something was wrong though and he pulled away quickly "What is it Myriah? What is wrong?"

He felt a surge of sorrow through his mind but it was quickly replaced with peace, Myriah his love touched a hand to his face.

"You must let go J'onn, my love...so that you may live...live for us J'onn"

"Wait! Myriah!"

...

J'onn sat up startled from his sleep or rather meditation; despite not having a need to sleep he practiced the motions to better fit a human existence. He had unintentionally reverted to his Martian form in his meditation and he morphed back to his human counterpart once he had his bearings.

Reaching out within his small lodgings he picked up the telephone and dialled a number, he didn't require the use of a phone to contact someone but she didn't know that...not yet. After three rings a woman's voice drifted over the receiver, he didn't give her a chance to finish her greeting.

"Can we talk?"


	16. Steps

Steps

She sees him often around the Watchtower, wandering to various locations and talking to the other founding members. Something about him draws her to him, something that she hasn't seen in many other men, maybe it's in his face; he carries a dignity and determination that catches her admiration.

He is seated alone in the canteen and Vixen debates whether or not to talk to him, it's unlike her to be nervous in approaching a man, being a model she has to contend with many, but this one is different.

"This seat taken?" She asks with a friendly smile.

It takes a long few moments for the man to look up and she admires the bright green inhuman eyes, but she sees something there, a stirring, a pain...she considers leaving. She can see that he has been heartbroken, it's a wound that is hard to hide she knows this by her own experience.

As she turns to leave he finally answers her.

"No"

She regards him carefully and considers a double meaning.

"Are you sure?" Mari asks.

He hesitates in his consideration of her question.

"I'm sure"

**AN: As much as I'm a fan of HG/GL I thought it would be nice to write a piece on Vixen and GL, I wanted to make her more...caring, sometimes she seems a bit too forward in some of the pieces I've read :) Hope you like anyway.**


	17. Obsession

**Reference to 'Shadow of the Hawk'**

Obsession

He sits amongst piles of paper, scattered images and newspaper cuttings; carefully he leans across and grasps a cup of coffee that was sitting on the side out of the way of his precious documents.

He had found her...found his Chay-era.

Carefully he filters through the papers looking for something in particular after a few moments he retrieves a clipping from the Daily Planet, her picture is there looking up at him.

'_Hawkgirl returns to the Justice League'_

"Chay-era" He whispers under his breath as he touches a finger to her portrait.

He has been following her for two years now, from just before the invasion and up until this point, he knows it will be time soon, time to speak to her, to meet her, to reunite with his love of eight thousand years.

The television blinks in front of him with a news flash and there she is battling villains right before his eyes.

Without hesitation he grabs the artefact beside him, a Thanagarian sword and runs out of his apartment.

"I'm coming Chay-era"


	18. Resentment

**Reference to 'A better world'**

Resentment

He glared down at the alien that had arrived only ten minutes ago, the alien that had trashed the city in its want to find the 'best the planet had to offer', now he was silent and smoking from the forehead.

Lord Superman continued to glare at the lobotomised alien as he was taken away by stunned authorities, it seemed so normal, so acceptable to him to use such force to end a dangerous battle, to end a dangerous threat.

Here it wasn't so acceptable.

He frowned to himself realising something, the plan was to help the Justice League with their mild approach to Justice, but he realised there was more to it than that.

He resented them.

He resented Him.

Superman

How had he managed to fight the temptations of brute force and power?

How had he succumbed to it?

How had he lost his humanity?


	19. Mercy

**Episode 'Wake the Dead' with reference to 'The Terror Beyond' Contains direct Quotations**

Mercy

It is dark and murky; her mace is raised to light her path in the darkness, the only thing that allows her to control her ever increasing dread and claustrophobia.

Her job is clear to her and despite the option to hand the weight of this deed to another, she denies it, this is her responsibility and hers alone, she owes him that much at least.

Finally she can hear his heavy breathing, turning and peering down the passage she sees his huge form slumped against the wall, she knows she gave him that pain but she knows she will also be the one to remove it.

"Shhh...It's okay, I know what you want...what you need"

She looks into his face and the area around them, this is no place for him to die not after all he did to save them, she regrets that this must happen in a place like this.

"Close your eyes"

It's better that way, she doesn't want him to see his impending doom...she raises the mace with thoughts of betrayal and regret...she wants to close her eyes too but she can't.

The mace is energised as she squeezes the handle and tears well in her eyes.

She grants him peace but adds to her own unrest.

But that's what friends are for...and he was her friend.

'_Grundy helps Birdnose...Birdnose helps Grundy'_

**AN: I just can't stop with these...I don't think that's a bad thing though...I hope :D I'll keep going for as long as I can, if anyone has any particular characters they want to see or any particular situations, feel free to drop me a message! I'm going to take these guys to 25 and then anymore that I write I'll put into a new collection. :)**

**_**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far...I really appreciate all of your feedback :D** _  
><strong>


	20. Missing

***Episode Reference 'Secret Origins'***

Missing

"My Queen, my Queen!"

Hippolyta turned to face the red faced Amazons.

"What is it Sisters? What is wrong?"

"The Princess...she's gone!"

Hippolyta wasted no time in seeking out her Daughter's chamber, when she reached the room she peered inside, her daughter was nowhere to be seen. The bed sheets remained un-slept in and the room in general showed no sign that her daughter had been there.

With no time to lose, Hippolyta rushed to the sacred temple, as she climbed the stairs she prayed to the Gods that she didn't know her daughter as well as she thought.

When she reached the alter where Athena's armour lay she pressed her palms against the stone and leant forward with a heavy heart...the armour was gone and so was her daughter.

"Oh Diana...What have you done?"


	21. Heroes

***Reference to 'Legends'***

Heroes

There was no denying it, the graves stood before him as a testament to the truth.

_Here Lies the Green Guardsman_

He frowns disbelieving, he can't bring himself to admit the truth, admit that his favourite childhood heroes that had taught him so much, had given him so much...were gone. Worse, the ones he thought he was fighting beside weren't real, were mere memories of their past selves.

Staring at the tombstones a while longer he heard a rustling of feathers and a light thud as Hawkgirl landed beside him, he was glad she was here even though she had been the one to give him the painful revelation.

It was time to find out the truth and find it he would.

As soon as the Green Lantern returned to his apartment that night after returning to Earth, before all else...he found his box of comic books and relived the childhood he held so dear to his heart.


	22. Fairytales

***Episode Reference, 'Once and Future thing Pt II'***

Fairytales

It was a complication he wasn't sure he could contend with, something in his life that demanded his full attention, a full expression of himself.

No more masks to hide behind.

No more emotional walls to keep people at a distance.

If he were to give into her, everything he would have to lose in order to, would be lost forever, he would never be able to conceal his emotions again.

But then he asked himself another question, could he allow her to see his true self? The eight year old boy whose life had been ended the same night as his parents, the troubled older man who couldn't bear a close relationship should that person be snatched away from him.

He had seen the future, had seen the lonely old man and it terrified him...almost as much as Diana's disappearance by interference to the timeline.

Did he want to change it? _Yes_ Could he change it? _Probably _Would he change it? _Maybe_

He was the Dark Knight of Gotham and she was the Princess of Themyscira...and sometimes fairytales don't have happy endings.

**AN: Think I've been a little hard on these guys but I find their relationship complicated to write, maybe I'll consider something more positive for them :)**


	23. Feather

Feather

The apartment was neat and tidy, she almost found it amusing just how organised he was, how much of the Marines she could detect just from standing in this room.

She was waiting for him, waiting for him to get back from an assignment, so she decided to look the place over and see what she was getting herself into.

That's when she spotted it, a single almost foot long ash brown feather sitting on one of the shelves. She picked it up out of curiosity and examined it, she recognised almost immediately the likely owner of the discarded plumage. It wasn't as if she didn't know who he had been with before her but it started her thinking.

Maybe he missed one when he cleaned his apartment.

Maybe he didn't realise it was there.

But nothing in this apartment was out of place, nothing was there by accident.

She peered at the feather a little longer wondering if he really was ready to begin a new relationship, that was when the door opened and all that greeted her was his accusing tone.

"What are you doing with that?"


	24. Metabolism

Metabolism

It was funny, his metabolism...many would watch in a combination of awe and horror as he devoured unseemly piles of food, and he would shrug and tell them:

"I have a very high metabolism"

But really to him food wasn't just something to fuel his body and keep him going; it had served as something far more important.

When the League had formed he had broken the ice on the first Watchtower and made them all Iced Mochas.

He used 'Raisin and Biscuit' ice-cream as a peace offering to Hawkgirl when she was furious with him.

He offered to buy Superman ham burger and chips after the business with the Justice Lords.

He tried to give Batman a number of different confectionaries to try and get on his good side if he needed someone to switch monitor duty with him, of course none of them worked.

He'd make the Princess Iced mochas or other chocolately drinks that she seemed to take to; he'd make them whenever she was feeling down or had had a rough day.

He would give J'onn a pack of Oreos just because he wanted to and sometimes to apologise for the obscenities he might have seen in his mind. Flash's mind wasn't a great place to be for a Martian.

And he'd bought Chinese takeout with Green Lantern when they were off duty and just hanging out when the world didn't need their protection.

No it wasn't just because of his metabolism; food brought them all together and kept them all together.

Food was his way of making everything better.


	25. Family

Family

They were the Seven Founders of the Justice League; they were the shoulders that held the responsibility for the League's actions.

Each of them had made sacrifices and each of them had gone through hardship in one way or another and each of them had been broken.

However despite everything they had each other.

Two of them no longer had a people, their planets long ago destroyed or left barren.

One of them was a pariah, a branded traitor with no place amongst her people and barely a place amongst the Earth.

Another was exiled from her Island, from her Mother and Sisters and the exile only barely lifted.

One had lost his parents at the tender age of eight and held all relations at a distance, however he was slowly changing.

The final two hardly spoke of their families or their pasts, but didn't feel they needed to.

They were the Seven Founders of the Justice League, and they were Family.

**AN/ Okay folks so this is the last one for this collection, I hope you've enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and I want to thank everyone who has sent me such lovely reviews, Thank's guys I really appreciate it :)**

**I'll probably write some more drabbles, but I'll probably be tackling a suggestion that someone made which was to compose drabbles based on the JLU couples so keep an eye out for that. **

**Until then, Thanks again and I'll see you around :)**


End file.
